Reunion
by JazzmynCarter4242
Summary: I didn't know what category to put this in but is a p!atd story.


This was inspired by a real conversation between Becca and me.

I do not own Panic! At The Disco or any of its members. I do own my friends tho. They're mine back off. ~~~Summer 2016~~~

"Oh MY GOSH that was the best concert I've ever been to!" Becca exclaimed.

"Holy crap same. I can't believe how good Dallon looked." Jazzmyn said.

"Umph I know. I wish Ryan was there..."

"Freaking same. Or Spencer. Or even Jon," Jazzmyn sighed.

Jumping up and down excitedly Bre chimed in saying, "I CAN'T BELIEVE ALL OF US GOT TO GO TOGETHER!"

"SAME!", all four girls screamed with exhaustion and adrenaline.

A few months later Becca and Jazzmyn were proposing how amazing it would be to see Panic! At The Disco live when they're all like 60...

~~~Spring 2059~~~

Jazzmyn heard a ping on her iPhone 42S. It was from Becca. As she slid to unlock her phone, her heart started beating faster. The text read:

"PANIC! AT THE DISCO REUNION TOUR! GET YOUR TICKETS NOW!"

She squealed with excitement. She couldn't even bare to text her back. She called her on the lastest video chat app and just screamed.

As Becca answered, Jazzmyn could hear "We're So Starving" blurring in the background. She didn't even bother putting in headphones because her whole family knew her past.

"BECCA. PANIC AT THE FREAKING DISCO!"

"I KNOW JAZZMYN I'M DYING!"

"WHAT DO?"

"OH MY GOD WE'RE SO OLD. BUT HECK, I'M SHOOK!"

"AGH I'M ADDING THE OTHER HOES TO THIS"

"OKAY DID YOU BUY TICKETS YET?!"

"NO I BARELY MANAGED TO CALL YOU."

Carrie and Naomi answered and seemed confused and Bre texted saying she was busy.

"GUYS PANIC IS DOING A REUNION TOUR!" Becca yelled.

"HOLY CRAP!" Naomi and Carrie said in unison.

A ringing sound started and then popped up Bre's face.

Bre exclaimed, "FAM DID YOU HEAR ABOUT PANIC?"

"No we're just video chatting to talk about house plants," Jazzmyn said sarcastically.

"Shut up," said Bre.

Needless to say they all bought tickets and meet and greets. They decided to go in Chicago because it seemed special to them all even though only Bre still lived in the area.

A few minutes later Becca gets a text from Jazzmyn reading: "RYAN ROSS. AND BRENDON URIE. IN CONCERT TOGETHER. POUR THE CHAMPAGNE."

She texted back: "JON WALKER ON THE BASS AND SPENCER SMITH ON THE DRUMS. ALL WAS GOLDEN IN THE SKY."

"TRIGGERED" Jazzmyn texted back.

"You really need to get with the current memes", Becca criticized.

Later that day Panic! Sent out a not-so-cryptic message in an email about a special guest who would be the opening act. It read:

"We welcome back old friends. Or should we say an old band mate and his friends".

Becca forwarded it to the whole squad saying "UM DALLON WEEKES MUCH".

It was almost too much for the repressed emos to handle.

~~~Summer 1959~~~

As the concert approached, each member of the clan made their way to Chicago. Jazzmyn and Naomi from Oregon. Becca from her summer home in Virginia. Carrie from New York. Bre to the airport.

They all met at the airport and were ecstatic. They hugged and squealed and then went to McDonald's because they're trash. The concert was the next day. That night they watched Live In Denver and every Panic! At The Disco music video. They all had to take Zzzquil just to get to sleep.

The next day they all put on heavy eyeliner and flower crowns. And of course Panic! shirts.

As they were in line to meet the original line up of Panic! At The Disco, even though they were old and crusty, they were all excited. Becca, Bre and Jazzmyn had met Ryan Ross years ago at a solo concert but the level of adrenaline was still the same. They all went in together.

"Hi there," Ryan said with a smile.

They all said their greetings and such and took their picture. Even though they were literally like 75 they still had it.

Once they were done with meet and greets they went to their seats. The crowd was literally a bunch of old emos. But they were there for a good time. Most people were in seats but being the hardcore emos that they were the whole fam stood in the front row.

After what seemed like an eternity, Dallon walked on stage and whispered into the mic "Hey I'm Dallon and we're The Brobecks. Get ready for a good time". They all swooned at that tall drink of water.

They played a great set and then got the crowd excited for Panic! At The Disco.

20 minutes pasted.

30 minutes pasted.

40 minutes pasted.

Finally the lights dimmed. It was really happening.

"It only took them 45 bloody years to get back together," Carrie said.

Brendon walked on stage alone.

"Aw just like the good ol' days. Just me."

The crowd was silent.

"Wow tough crowd. Do you guys need some milk?"

Then the curtains, that no one had noticed, pulled away.

Yelling over the crowd Brendon said "We've got Spencer Smith on the drums! Jon Walker on Bass! AND RYAN FREAKING ROSS ON GUITAR. Man it's been too long."

They all jumped with excitement. Even Bre with her bad knee.

The crowd started to settle down until Brendon opened up his mouth and sang the words:

"Sit tight. I'm gonna need you to keep time. Come on just snap snap snap your fingers for me".


End file.
